Sexual Confrontation
by EternalFormat
Summary: After defeating the Noveno Espada, Kuchiki Rukia was severely injured as well. Believing that she can rest for a bit, she suddenly felt an foe has occur - Will she try to run or fight back? Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.


The large dark room felt cold as the Noveno espada continues to clash and slaps the shinigami's zanpakuto away, watching her eyes filled with fear. Aaroniero Arruruerie laughs maniacally and thrust his sword for her neck. Rukia immediately flashes her hand in front of his face, shouting out a kido spell which thankfully saved her life. Even after finding out that this man isn't Kaien Shiba but rather his body has fallen into the enemy's clutches, Rukia is unable to raise her sword against the man she once killed. She allowed the monster to pierce through her broken zanpakuto and into her abdomen, saying farewell to her mentor before losing conscious.

...

Although they were ordered to remain in their rooms, Nnorita Gilga and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez head out in search for their prey. That includes when the Quinto espada seemingly kills one of the invaders, Grimmjow continues his journey for that strawberry. Ichigo Kurosaki. Seeing the sad look on his face pisses him off, trying to protect that small bitch was cretinous. The Sexta espada suddenly stops, feeling that he close to a battle. "That fucking idiot had used his zanpakuto to kill a small fry? I've gotta see who's the one giving him a hard time." Grimmjow leans forward and blasts off, destroying several pillars in the process as he makes his way towards the large dorm.

...

"S-San no Mai..." It was too late to move. "Entrust your heart to your friends. Don't die, Kuchiki!" She heard Kaien-dono spoke. "Shirafune!" Her katana punctured through the glass of the espada. "I remember where my heart truly lies. Kaien-dono's spirit body does exist... But Kaien-dono himself is not. And that's because... He entrust his heart to me! Farewell, espada!" She remembered where her mentor laid his heart at. She loathe solitude for years. She know happiness. She know the terror of her friends being injured. "Inoue... I'm... On my way.." Rukia manages to say as her eyes dainted for a bit, only to be alarmed by a heavy reiatsu slams upon her entire body. Grimmjow frowned as he enter the cold room and notices that Aaroniero Arruruerie was defeated. "Eh? What the fuck? I come here to confirm whether or not you killed the shinigami and this is the shit I'm looking at?!" He examines a trail of blood and slowly follows it, leading him to the small shinigami he had seen before. And almost killed her, twice. "Tch. I'm surprised that you were able to kill an espada, but don't get to excited. He was the weakest one, honestly." Rukia glares at her next enemy, her face exhausted and her eyes looked wet. "Are...y-you going...to kill me now? Ha..ha..Ichigo...Renji...Uryu...and Chad will avenge for me." She pants and grips onto her katana.

Grimmjow sighs and effortlessly throws the tiny shinigami across the room, then using sonido to catch her as they both crash into a wall. "Ugh!" She cried out, holding on her grievous wound. Grimmjow spun her around, his cold light blue eyes stared at her large purple orbs, porcelain skin and her raven hair. She looked like a goddess, regarding her small body. Rukia struggles to loosen his firm grip against her wrists but no avail. She felt his tongue withered from her neck to the blade of her shoulder. Rukia hissed in response, earning a groan from Grimmjow as he whisper, "Shinigami...let me mark you."

"N-never shall I...allow a hollow...especially you...to mark me."

"Ahh Rukia... Don't tell me you've forgotten our first sexual confrontation?" A deep shade of pink flash heavily upon her cheeks. Grimmjow was aware of this, prompting him to describe their imitate in a soothing voice. "You enjoyed it."

"I did no such-"

"Bullshit bitch, I saw the look on your goddamn face!" He sneered at her, his face inches away from hers. Rukia sees his hand glows blue as she stares at him- determination wanders about in her purple bluish eyes. She was waiting for death to arrive; even if it was from this psychopath. However, she felt his soft but rough fingers circle around her chin and lifted to see a new face his brow settled down a bit, his lips no longer looked insane as his eyes amazed her. The feeling of the sea blue wave crashing upon her, she can see that he was concerned about her. Before Rukia can even speak, Grimmjow licks her bloodied lips and begins to explore her mouth. His hand travels very carefully entering and rubbing her small breasts - lil' bit he calls them. Meanwhile, his other hand rubbing her cheeks as he moaned, "Rukia."

Sure it fucking takes a bitch forever to make him moan out their name or even turn him on. He only enjoy himself fucking the women in a sadistic way, but with this shinigami? Ever since their first sexual encounter, he loathe her. He wanted her. He enjoyed fucking her. She was perfect. She became his. Although the shinigami refuse to accept the fact she enjoyed their sex, Rukia knew that her body had betrayed her. The mind says no; the body says yes.

She was daydreaming until it was interrupted when his hand slip inside her folds. She almost gave up, releasing a small moan mixed with a silent cry. "Come on shinigami..." Grimmjow groaned as he parted her legs with ease, his member stiffen through his pants. He continued kissing, biting, licking and sucking from her neck to her abdomen, and finally to her hips. Her breathes grows heavier as his tongues flickers through the soaked happiness panties and inner thighs. Grimmjow frowned and asks, "Yo, shinigami. Why is it every time I see you, I have a feeling you're wearing these wack bunny panties?"

"W-what?" Rukia faced lit up, flashing with anger. "How dare you talk about C-chappi like that?! You scum!"

"Eh? It's a fucking joke bitch."

"My name is Rukia, hollow."

"And the name's Grimmjow, bitch." Her hand finally had the ability to slap the espada, he face snap into the opposite direction. He glared at her, suddenly grinning as he spat, "Bitch." Rukia tried to hit him again but he evade, taking her hand into his. "Woah, don't go all out on me." He smiled, causing her to blush and respond, "Then don-" Her voice failed and she finally passes out, angering the espada. "Yo, bitch. Don't fucking tell me that you're dead?!" Grimmjow shakes her heavily and roared at the ceiling. "Tch. She better be lucky I've stolen this from Szayelaporro." He held out a purple potion and examined it. "Yeah, that's the one." When Grimmjow was wounded after fighting Shinji, the octava espada had gave him a potion that would heal the internal organs and the skin. Grimmjow forced her mouth open, dabbing several amounts of the liquid and watched as the injuries she received on her face disappeared quickly. He kissed her lips, dressed her up and placed her body back where he originally found it before telling her, "We'll continue this next time."

...

 **This is my third story published on Fanfic.**

 **I originally had an account named daymareee but it might've been removed because I deleted my email...**

 **This is my first Grimmjow/Rukia lemon (not entirely).**

 **I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

 **If you have any pairings you prefer, please inbox me or comment below.**

 **Like or favor!**

 **Thanks and sincerely,**

 **EternalFormat**


End file.
